kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 15
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Guten Abend, liebe FFIX-Suchtis! Ich sitze hier um kurz nach Mitternacht vor dem PC und schreibe diese Zeilen, obwohl ich hundemüde bin und deshalb eigentlich schon längst meine Schicht beim Matratzenhorchdienst hätte antreten sollen. Aber ich hatte vorhin ein echtes Erfolgserlebnis beim Zocken! Im letzten Kapitel hab ich noch geschrieben, dass ich in der Donha-Großebene noch nie einem Kaktor begegnet bin. Tja, aber eben, GERADE EBEN hab ich einen getroffen! Kurz Feura drauf und schon hat Quina ihn aufgefuttert! Ich bin ja so happy *.* Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal unser nächstes Ziel finden... Wo keine Eule wohnt Latscht von Kondeya Pata aus gaaanz nach Osten, bis ihr einen Strand erreicht. Ein Stück nördlich findet ihr dann einen Weg zu einem großen Wald, der sich „Magdalen-Wald“ schimpft. An dessen Ende seht ihr einen kleineren, kreisrunden Wald, der ja mal so gar nicht an das Chocobo-Heiligtum in Final Fantasy VIII erinnert. Auf dem Weg zu ebendiesem trefft ihr keine Feinde, die ihr nicht schon kennt, aber dafür könnte euch ein fliegender Kopfsalat über den Weg laufen. Betretet nun den kleinen Wald, der sich als völlig abgestorben herausstellt. Ihr könnt so gerade noch sehen, wie ein Schwarzmagier an der Abzweigung nach rechts rennt und dort verschwindet, aber ihm hier stumpf zu folgen bringt leider nichts. Zunächst aber wie immer erstmal der Hinweis auf Quinas Zaubertricks: Nun lest ihr das Schild zwischen den beiden Wegen und latscht dahin, „wo keine Eule wohnt“. Ihr landet dann irgendwie immer wieder an der einen Weggabelung (ja, DAS hier ist der wahre verwunschene Wald!), aber das Schild ändert sich immer wieder. Nehmt immer den Weg, wo keine Eule wohnt, bis ihr den Schwarzmagier wiederseht. Folgt ihm schließlich, um nach viel Rennerei endlich am Ziel anzukommen. MENSCHEN!! right|200px Ihr habt das Dorf der Schwarzmagier gefunden, doch seine Bewohner sind alles andere als begeistert von eurem Erscheinen. Eher rennen alle panisch davon... ich hätte es ja verstanden, wenn die Steiners barbarisches Gesicht gesehen hätten, aber so...? Vivi jedenfalls dreht gerade total am Rad vor Freude, weil die Schwarzmagier tatsächlich ganz normal gesprochen haben! Wie ein geölter Blitz rennt er ihnen hinterher, und Lili macht auch gleich mit. Als sich dann auch noch Quina zwecks Nahrungsbeschaffung aus dem Staub macht, ist Zidane ganz down: Dafür ist jetzt wieder ATE-Time *freu* Schaut euch unbedingt als erstes Alltag und Außergewöhnliches an, in dem Nr. 163 etwas über die Betreibung eines Shops erlernt und dabei über die Worte „Dasselbe wie immer“ stolpert... In Jedes einzelne Wort... bringen wir in Erfahrung, dass viele Schwarzmagier „erwacht“ sind, also quasi ein Bewusstsein entwickelt haben, und dann aus Angst vor den Menschen aus Alexandria oder von Frachtschiffen hierher geflohen sind, um sich zu verstecken. Weiter erfahren wir, dass einige Schwarzmagier in letzter Zeit einfach „stehengeblieben“ sind und sich danach nicht mehr gerührt haben... Eindringling und Besucher dagegen zeigt Lili, die versucht, die verängstigten Schwarzmagier von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Naja, und in Die goldene Nase des Meisters geht es halt mal wieder ums Essen, dafür ist Das natürliche Unnatürliche umso niedlicher: Zwei Schwarzmagier brüten ein Chocobo-Ei aus, weil Mama Chocobo „stehengeblieben“ ist. Quina würde daraus wohl lieber Rührei machen, aber die Zipfelmützen wehren sich vehement. Gut so! Am Haus links findet ihr rechts neben der Tür ein Elixier, das Haus selbst beherbergt einen Laden für Rüstzeug mit Zutaten für die nächste Schmiede. Wenn ihr alles Neue haben wollt, solltet ihr darauf achten, zwei Mithrildolche, einen Ossalarmreif, eine Sternenrute, eine Lamias Tiara und einen Multistab im Inventar zu haben. Dann führt uns unser Weg nun vom Dorfeingang nach rechts zum Chocobostall, wo ihr den um das Ei kämpfenden Quina und rechts ein Gizarkraut findet. Zurück beim Dorfeingang, geht ihr nun nach hinten rechts in das rechte Häuschen rein. Hier ist die Pension, in der man uns zwar noch nicht pennen lässt, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Geht in den Schlafraum, sucht rechts an der Wand für Virgo (Stellatio Nr. 6/12) und geht danach ins Haus links der Pension. Untersucht erst das Regal links für einen Äther und sprecht dann Nr. 163 an, von dem ihr „Dasselbe wie immer“ verlangt. Er wird nachschauen, wo er es denn nur gelassen hat... In der Zwischenzeit können wir uns hinter den Tresen schleichen und die Kasse plündern >D Nein, so fies sind wir nicht. Stattdessen schnappt ihr euch die Leiter, klettert dann auf das Bett und holt euch einen Schwarzgurt. Ihr wärt später auch noch an dieses Accessoire gekommen, aber je früher man was hat, desto besser. Das Haus links vom Shop ist die Schmiede, in der ihr Lili trefft. Sie bittet Zidane um Unterstützung, da die Magier ihr einfach nicht abkaufen, dass sie mit guten Absichten hierhergekommen sind. Monekyman reißt dabei einen saublöden Witz, aber als er sagt, dass es ja nur ein Scherz war, stellen die Zipfelmützen fest, dass wir nicht die Bösen sind, sondern die Helden dieser Geschichte, die die Bösen in die Pfanne hauen >D Nachdem das also auch geklärt ist, rennt Lili wieder weg, um Vivi zu suchen. Hat Zidane irgendwie nicht geduscht, oder warum rennen heute alle vor ihm davon? Ach, egal. Schaut lieber im Haus hinten links nach, um eine Truhe mit 2.000 Gil zu finden. Damit sollte euer Taschengeld aber nun zum Schmieden reichen. Wenn nicht, könnt ihr auch noch die Leiter hochklettern und hinten rechts eine Truhe mit 843 Gil finden. Wenn ihr nun das Haus verlasst und nach links lauft, rennt euch Vivi bald über den Haufen o.O Was geht hier bloß ab...? Geht in die Richtung, aus der Vivi kam, um euch auf dem Friedhof wiederzufinden. Wenn ihr den rechten Magier dort, Nr. 288, ansprecht, erzählt dieser was vom „Erwachen“. Im Grunde kennt ihr das Erzählte schon vom ATE Jedes einzelne Wort.... Bei erneutem Ansprechen erwähnt er außerdem seine Vermutung, dass die Schwarzmagier eine begrenzte Betriebszeit haben... Nun wollen wir aber Vivi folgen! Ihr werdet den Kleinen in der Pension finden, wo er starr in der Ecke steht. Im Gespräch mit Zidane sagt er aber, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Wirkt jetzt aber gerade nicht so. Nun kommen auch Lili und Quina dazu - sie macht sich Sorgen um Vivi, er dagegen um seine Verpflegung. Quina ist so ein verfressenes Stück! Unsere Bande stellt fest, dass alle ziemlich müde sind und schlafen jetzt eine gute Idee wäre, nur den Fettklops zieht es in den Wald, wo es hoffentlich was Besseres zu essen gibt als im Dorf. Ihr könnt nun auswählen, ob ihr noch fit seid oder ob ihr euch lieber auf’s Ohr hauen wollt. 230px|thumb|left|Seufz... ist das nicht schön? Habt ihr euch zur wohlverdienten Nachtruhe begeben, schleicht sich Vivi aus der Pension. Lili beobachtet dies und fragt Zidane, ob man ihm nicht besser folgen sollte, aber Monkeyman meint, dass es schon okay so sei, und erzählt dem Prinzesschen eine Geschichte. In der Hauptrolle spielt ein Junge, der, genau wie Vivi bisher, nicht wusste, wo seine Heimat war, und Lili kommt mit geradezu detektivischer Cleverness darauf, dass besagter Junge wohl Zidane selbst ist. Dafür gewinnt sie 100 Punkte, eine aufblasbare Waschmaschine und einen runden Keks, von dem sie die Ecken abknabbern kann. Zidane erzählt nun, wie er einst als kleiner Monkeyboy seinen Ziehpapa in Lindblum verließ, um seine Heimat zu finden. Alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war ein blaues Leuchten, was nun wirklich nicht viel ist... Zwei Worte: „Nadel“ und „Heuhaufen“. Entsprechend ist es wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass Zidanes Suche vergebens war und er nach Lindblum zurückkehrte, wo Bark ihn erstmal so richtig den Hintern versohlte o.O Danach freute der sich aber so sehr über Zidanes Rückkehr, dass dieser nun immerhin den Ort gefunden hat, an den er „immer wieder zurückkehren konnte“. Seine Heimat hat er bis heute nicht gefunden, aber er weiß immer, wo er willkommen ist, wo die Menschen sind, die ihn lieben... Ja, der Protagonist von Final Fantasy IX mag ein unentwegt flirtender Affe ohne Manieren sein, aber auch dieses Spiel kommt ohne die Botschaft von Liebe, Mut und Freundschaft nicht aus. So ist das nun einmal. Indes ist Vivi zum Friedhof gelaufen, um sich mit Nr. 288 über das „Stehenbleiben“ zu unterhalten. Dabei erfahren wir, dass die Schwarzmagier eine geschätzte Lebensdauer von gerade einmal einem Jahr haben. Bisher sind Vivi und Nr. 288 aber die einzigen Zipfelmützen, die das wissen, da die anderen sonst möglicherweise nur noch Angst vor dem Tod hätten. Trotz dieser Angst, die auch die große Zipfelmütze plagt, denkt er aber, dass das Leben aufgrund der Freunde um einen herum lebenswert ist. Ich persönlich finde solche Geschichten um Freundschaft und so eigentlich total kitschig, aber die Schwarzmagier sind wegen ihrer kaum vorhandenen Lebenserfahrung und der daraus resultierenden Kindlichkeit einfach großartig, und von daher kann ich prima mit diesem Kitsch leben <3 Am nächsten Tag berichtet Lili, dass offenbar im Nordwesten ein silberner Drache gesehen wurde. Moment mal! Silberner Drache? Ist Kuja nicht mit so einem Viech aus Burmecia abgezischt? Nichts wie hinterher! Dazu erzählt Lili von der Heiligen Stätte, die die Orklinge in Kondeya Pata erwähnt haben, und ein Schwarzmagier ergänzt was über ein Geheimnis um die Quelle des Nebels, von dem wir hier mysteriöserweise noch gar nichts gesehen haben o.O Unser neues Ziel ist also unser altes, nämlich Kondeya Pata, wo wir einen Weg zur Heiligen Stätte zu finden hoffen. Doch was ist mit Vivi? Will er etwa hierbleiben? Nein, auch er kommt mit uns, will er doch weiter die Welt bereisen und den anderen Magiern später alles erzählen. Und auch Quina ist mit von der Partie. Bevor ihr euch aber auf den Weg macht, könnt ihr spaßeshalber noch die ganzen Schwarzmagier ansprechen, die eben aufgrund mangelnder Lebenserfahrung echt die komischsten Sachen sagen. Wenn ihr außerdem die Leiter in der Schmiede hochklettert und dann vorne nach einem !' sucht, könnt ihr ein Gespräch belauschen, in dem ihr erfahrt, woher die Schmiede den Namen „Zum hämmernden Schwarzmagier“ hat... An dieser Stelle hülle ich mich aber in Schweigen. Schaut selbst nach und schmunzelt über das, was ihr da lest ;-) Cheerio 2 - Jetzt wird geheiratet ♪ Der Weg nach Kondeya Pata ist euch doch hoffentlich noch bekannt, oder? Wenn nicht, dann solltet ihr dringend einen Arzt konsultieren. Es gibt im Dorf zwei Durchgänge, mit denen ihr den Weg zur Heiligen Stätte einschlagen könnt: Einen beim Waffenladen und einen beim Trauungskahn. Ärgerlicherweise werden aber beide Wege von den Orklingen bewacht, da nicht jeder einfach da hinspazieren kann. Ist schließlich heilig, die Stätte. Es gilt also, erstmal einen Weg an ihnen vorbei zu finden... An dieser Stelle rate ich euch, Quina schonmal alles an Ausrüstung abzunehmen, was er gerade trägt. Gleich wird er uns nämlich für sehr lange Zeit verlassen (vermissen werden wir ihn aber kaum ;-), und im Dorf selbst gibt es ja eh keine Kämpfe. Sucht einen der beiden versperrten Wege auf und sprecht dort die Wache an. Ihr erfahrt, dass ihr am „Ritual der Treue“ teilnehmen müsst, bevor ihr zur Heiligen Stätte aufbrechen dürft. Dieses wiederum wird vom Hohepriester abgehalten, den es auch erstmal zu finden gilt '._. Der Vogel latscht gerade auf dem Screen rum, wo ihr euer tolles Gespräch mit Hundezüchter Genemon hattet, also links vom Eingang. Zidane will nun endlich wissen, was denn dieses Ritual jetzt ist... Kurzum: Es ist eine Hochzeit ♥ Wenn Zidane also Lili heiratet, könnt ihr weiterreisen... Er macht sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen, dass die Prinzessin zustimmt, aber sie macht tatsächlich mit! Lustigerweise freut sich der Hohepriester mehr über diese Entscheidung als Zidane, der eigentlich erstmal nur völlig baff ist. Hach, wir werden an einer Hochzeit teilnehmen ♥ Und es wird ein Jubiläum, denn ihr werdet das 100. Paar sein, das in Kondeya Pata getraut wird ♥ Die Zeremonie geht los, aber Zidane kriegt wohl immer noch nicht ganz auf die Reihe, was hier gerade passiert. Er heiratet Lili, SEINE Lili! Steht sie am Ende vielleicht doch auf ihn? Diese sieht das ganze aber eher gelassen und sieht in der Hochzeit nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Schade. Nun müsst ihr bloß noch zu den Zwillingen beim Waffenladen gehen, und schon könnt ihr abreisen ^^ Doch was ist mit Vivi und Quina, die das Ritual nicht abgehalten haben? Ihr könnt sie einfach mit euch kommen lassen oder ihnen sagen, dass sie auch heiraten sollen. Dann könnt ihr auch gleich noch einer Hochzeit beiwohnen ♥ Kommen „Herr und Frau Tribal“ dann beim Waffenladen an, werden sie auch sogleich durchgelassen, als plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen und ein Mogry an euch vorbeirennen, die im Dorf Essen gestohlen haben! Ihr rennt ihnen hinterher, ebenso die Wächter-Zwillinge, die aber auch gleich stehenbleiben, da sie dooferweise noch ledig sind und nicht hinterherrennen dürfen. Es ist schon ein Kreuz mit diesen Sitten... An dieser Stelle habt ihr nun die allerletzte Möglichkeit, Quinas Ausrüstung einzusacken, denn lauft ihr nach oben zum nächsten Screen, isser weg... Das mysteriöse Rotzbalg Latscht ihr die große Wurzel nach unten, trefft ihr das kleine Mädchen von vorhin wieder, das mit ihrer Kleidung an irgendwelchem Grünzeug hängengeblieben ist und nun da herumbaumelt. Daher ist es jetzt auch nichts mehr mit einer schnellen Flucht... ihr Mogry Mogu dagegen macht schnell die Fliege und lässt das Mädchen allein. Jetzt bleibt ihr nur noch ein einsamer und qualvoller Hungerstod... Da fallen ihr Zidane und seine Leute auf, ebenso wie Quina, der direkt hinter ihr ist... So stürmt der Klops los, den Mogry zu fangen, springt dabei von einem Felsvorsprung zum nächsten und lässt durch die dabei entstehende Erschütterung das Mädchen herunterfallen, die aber heldenhaft von Zidane aufgefangen wird. Lili fragt mehrmals, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung ist, als die loszickt, sie sei ja nicht so ein Knirps wie Vivi. HALLO!? Hat die gerade Vivi beleidigt? *zähneknirsch* Der Schwarzmagier verteidigt sich, da er ja wohl etwa genauso alt sei wie „die da“, worauf die Göre gleich weitermeckert und sich so ganz nebenbei vorstellt. |} Nun stellen sich erst einmal alle halbwegs brav vor, nur Vivi mag nicht, weil das Rotzbalg so gemein zu ihm ist D: Als Zidane dann darüber nachdenkt, ob Quina wirklich hinter Mogu her ist, packt Eiko die Angst, der Flettklops könnte den Mogry tatsächlich gefressen haben. Sie hofft aber auch, dass Mogu schon sicher und unverdaut zuhause wartet. Doch bei Quina weiß man nie... wir sollten besser vorbeischauen. Checkt erst einmal Eikos Ausrüstung: Die Göre kommt nämlich mit einem neuen Edelstein, dem Saphir, mit dem sie die Fenrir-Beschwörung erlernen kann. Wenn ihr hier auf dem Kondeya Pata - Bergweg diese Bestia beschwört, kommt es zu einer kleinen Sequenz, in der sich Zidane und Lili über diese Fähigkeit erstaunt zeigen. Ihr könnt sie aber auch mit einer Phönixdaune ausrüsten und ihr so die Phönix-Beschwörung beibringen. Lauft erstmal links hoch, wo Quina eben gestanden hat, und klettert dort die Wurzel hoch, um ein Allheilmittel zu finden. Geht dann weiter nach rechts, wo ihr ein seltsames Steinkonstrukt seht, aus dem ihr die Blaue Steintafel nehmen könnt. Geht wieder zurück zum Ausgangspunkt und dann weiter nach rechts, wo ihr erneut eine Wurzel hochklettert. Geht dann nach links, öffnet die Truhe mit einem Zelt und nehmt die Rote Steintafel aus dem Steinding (mir fällt heute sicher noch ein, wie man das nennt xD). Lauft wieder zurück und geht dann weiter zu einem Screen, wo ihr einige Juckzirpen auf dem Boden rumkrabbeln seht. Wenn ihr es schafft, eine einzufangen, könnt ihr sie in Kondeya Pata im Gebiet rechts des Einganges gegen eine Juckzirpe-Karte eintauschen. Versucht es oder lasst es sein, aber auf jeden Fall führt uns unser Weg weiter zu Stilzkin, der uns ein 3-Teile-Set aus einem Talisman, einem Zelt und einem Äther anbietet, aber dass ihr da zugreifen sollt, muss ich euch wohl nicht mehr sagen ;-) Lauft weiter nach links und rennt über die große Wurzel, wobei ihr einen geradezu gigantomatischen Baum seht, gegen den selbst der Cleyrabaum bloß Unkraut war und den Zidane korrekterweise für die Heilige Stätte hält. Immer diese Ökos, die Bäume für heilig halten! Checkt nun eure Ausrüstung und heilt euch, wenn nötig, denn kaum erreicht ihr den nächsten Screen, werdet ihr auch schon überfallen o.O Nach dem Kampf fragt Lili Eiko, warum diese denn Bestia beschwören kann, jedoch versteht die Göre die Frage nicht, da Lili es doch schließlich auch kann. Sie erzählt dann, dass „überhaupt alle“ der Beschwörung mächtig waren und es deshalb eine Selbstverständlichkeit für Eiko ist, diese Fähigkeit zu besitzen. Ist ja äußerst mysteriös... Vor euch erstrecken sich jetzt zwei Wege. Links geht es zu diesem Riesenbaum, der für die Orklinge die Heilige Stätte, von Eiko dagegen Iifars Baum genannt wird. Da wir dem Balg aber versprochen haben, sie nach Hause zu begleiten (wie konnten wir nur >.<), führt uns unser Weg nach rechts. Vorher untersucht ihr aber das Steinteil vor euch für die Gelbe Steintafel. Lauft dann nach rechts und dort die rechte Wurzel runter, um eine Truhe mit einem Äther und den letzten steinernen Altar (ich sag doch, ich komm heute noch drauf xD) mit der Grünen Steintafel zu finden. Lauft jetzt zurück zu Stilzkin und dem anderen Mogry und schlagt diesmal den Weg rechts ein. Dort findet ihr einen Altar, in den ihr eure vier Steintafeln reinstecken könnt und dafür einen seltenen Mondsplitter erhaltet. Nun habt ihr hier alles erledigt und könnt verduften; geht also vom Kampfplatz mit dem Berghünen aus wieder nach rechts und lauft dann über die große Wurzel. Ja, das war doch mal ein Kapitel! Ihr habt Schwarzmagier getroffen, die euch mal nicht anzünden wollten, und ihr habt nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder eine Charakterbox von mir sehen dürfen. Na, wenn das nichts ist :D Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Black Mage Village *Unreachable Desire ;Außerdem... *Relm's Theme « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)